The present invention concerns mattresses, mattress supports for beds or seats, comprising a group of fluid-holding chambers that communicate their pressure.
In order to find a solution to the comfort inconveniences of traditional mattresses (latex, springs, foam) and of water mattresses, several constructions of fluid-holding beds have been attempted.
None meets fully the requirements of ease of assembly, advanced modularity, reduced space requirement, flexibility, hygiene and comfort.
It is an aim of the present invention to propose a mattress or mattress support for beds or seats that avoids the inconveniences of the prior art mattresses.
According to the present invention, this aim is achieved in particular through the characteristics of the independent claims. Further advantageous embodiments are moreover described in the dependent claims and in the description.
In particular, this aim is achieved by means of a mattress or mattress support for beds or seats comprising a group of fluid-holding chambers that transmit their pressure.